Talents
Talents are unlocked at level 50 and are a way of improving player’s battle skills. To upgrade talents, players spend gold and experience upgrade their talent level. The higher the talent level the more talent points the player has which may then be put towards whichever talent the player wishes to improve on. In turn, your character’s battle proficiency will increase according to how talent points are spent. Talent points may be reset at any time, however, gold and experience previously used will not be returned. There are a total of 9 talents, the active talent know as holy seal and 8 passive talents which varies with the players class. Holy seal is also the main talent, and has to be upgraded to a certain level to unlock the passive talents. The table below shows the level the holy seal must be to allow for passive talents to be upgraded. Holy Seal Holy seal is located on the hotkey bar between the players skills and runes. the assigned hotkey i "Q" If the players holy seal higher than his opponents he will stun him. The length of the can be as few as 0 or as many as 3 rounds. Passive talents Mage: Momentum: Shortens meteoric destroy cooldown and adds a chance of restoring a certain amount of max hp for the caster Barrier: Decreases damage received by a certain percentage. Awaken: Rain of Fire has a chance of decreasing the rage consumption of Delphic Thunder Frenzy for a certain number of turns Callousness: Shortens Delphic Hell Thunder cooldown time and has a chance to form a damage absorption shield. Focus: Lightning bolt has a chance of decreasing your rage consumption by 50% for two rounds. Redemption: Shortens blessed light's cooldown Misfortune: Shortens Damnations cooldown and increases its damage. Survival: WARNING: Due to messed up talent description the below is not an adequate description, and might be incorrect. The talent decription also doesn't specify which skill(s) is/are affected by this talent. Increases cooldown of healing skills while also increasing the amount healed and adding a chance to restore targets rage by 10 points. Archer: Fury : Shortens Lunatic Fire coldown time and adds a chance to increase players skill's crit rate for a certain number of turns. Insight: Shortens Incendiary Shot cooldown time. Potency: Multi-shot has a chance of decreasing the rage consumption of Armor Piercer for a certain number of turns. Enrage: Armor Piercer has an 5% chance to cause the next skill attack to be critical hit. Scrutiny: Arrow Strike has a chance to increase your crit damage by 10%; last 2 rounds. Retribution: Increases crit chance of Delphic Death Star by 5%; shortens cooldown time for 5 seconds. Instinct: Shortens Bloodthirsty Strike cooldown time by 7 seconds and increase damage by 5%. Stealth: damage received drecreases by 5%. Knight Persistence: Gives a chance to reflect damage back onto the opponent when blocking. Puncture: Shortens whirlwind cooldown time and has chance to cause a bleeding effect. Iron wall : Decreases damage received by a certain percentage. Meditation: Intercept has a chanse of restoring a certain percentage of players total hp. Waterseal: Shortens Enchanced Delphic Destroyer cooldown time. Tyranny: Slasher has a chance to increase your skill damage for a certain number of turns Deliverance : Shadow Trasher has a chance to decrease damage received for a certain number of turns Second wind: Increases Ultimate slasher rage consumption while also increasing its damage.